1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic tag system, a communication apparatus, and an electronic tag, and more particularly relates to an electronic tag system including electronic tags and a communication apparatus for communicating with and managing the electronic tags, a communication apparatus, and an electronic tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic tag system, for example, an electronic tag is registered in a host computer and is then attached to a store shelf. The information displayed on the electronic tag is rewritable from the host computer. The host computer accesses the electronic tag via an access point and rewrites the information displayed on the electronic tag (patent documents 1 through 5).
More specifically, the identification information prerecorded in the electronic tag is registered in an electronic tag management database in the host computer by using a device called an initializer. The host computer accesses the electronic tag via an access point based on the registered identification information and rewrites the information displayed on the electronic tag.
When the electronic tag is detached, the identification information in the electronic tag is read out by using the initializer and the corresponding information (electronic tag information), which includes the identification information, in the electronic tag management database is deleted.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-304673
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-99888
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-109177
[Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-265196
[Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-138892
In a conventional electronic tag system, if an electronic tag management database of electronic tags in a host computer is lost because of, for example, power failure, electronic tag information of the electronic tags must be re-registered by reading the electronic tag information from the electronic tags with an initializer.